


Insomnia pt 1

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female receiving oral sex, Insomnia, Oral Sex as a cure for insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Insomnia pt 1

You tossed and turned for hours. You had gotten home from a routine hunt and the three of you decided to take some well deserved time off. Sam had disappeared to parts unknown with a mumbled excuse, leaving you and Dean alone in the Bunker. 

Just as you rolled to get out of bed, feeling guilty for disturbing Dean’s much needed rest, a strong arm pulled you back and you collided with his solid chest. 

“Where’d’ya think you’re going, Sweetheart?” he asked, his voice deeper than usual due to sleep. 

“I don’t want to keep you up. I’m just going to make some of that herbal tea Sam keeps around, maybe it’ll help,” you replied tiredly. 

“I’ve got an even better cure for your insomnia,” Dean wriggled down the bed, tossing the covers off. It helped that you were still bare from your shower the night before and Dean took full advantage of your nakedness. 

He slipped effortlessly between your legs and before you could even take a full breath, his tongue darted out and he licked firmly through your folds. That breath turned to a needy gasp as he repeated his actions. 

In no time, your were coming on his just his tongue, screaming his name in the cool quiet. Two rough fingers entered your soaking hole and he started his barrage on your pussy all over again. His skilled fingers pumped in and out, hitting that sweet spot just right and you could feel your body wind up and just ready to snap.

“Come for me, pretty girl,” he murmured through your arousal and obeying his command, you shook with the intensity of your release, your body shooting straight up, and a cry fell from your lips. 

You collapsed back against the pillows, exhausted. Dean crawled up your body, placing gentle, open mouthed kisses as he did. By the time he reached your head, he placed a kiss to your parted lips as a soft snore left them. 

“Told you orgasms are better than herbal tea,” Dean mumbled and curled around your body, quickly falling back to sleep.


End file.
